victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
April Fools' Blank
April Fools Blank is the 8th episode in Season 3 of Victorious, making it the 41st episode overall. It aired on March 24th, 2012. Plot Tori realizes that nobody in Hollywood Arts celebrates April Fool's Day, even though numerous random things happen. Cat randomly blows a trumpet, Robbie's chair floats up, Drake Bell picks up Tori, and Sikowitz's chair explodes. In the hallway, Andre runs up to Tori, telling her that there's war. After Tori asks if it's Switzerdland, Andre tells her to forget the war because there's going to be a pop quiz, which he found out about in the bathroom at the urinal. When she talks about it, he again tells her to forget about the test because of the war. He then runs off, singing The Star Spangled Banner to recycle some aluminum, but is shot by a Swiss arrow and is carried out by two congress-looking men. Then, in a parody of The Wizard of Oz, Cat, as Dorothy, comes into the ladies' restroom, with the video in sepia. She puts her fish, Tofu, down, before opening a window to which a fan is attached. She accidentally hits herself against a stall, and is knocked out. With the video now in color, Cat, aka Dorothy, wakes up. Tori, as the Good Witch of the North, comes out of a stall. She sees that Cat has a ruby-colored PearPhone XT. With that, Jade, as the Wicked Witch, comes out of a stall which bursts open with red smoke. She tries to grab the PearPhone, but it shocks her electrically. Then Jade leaves, speaking her stage directions. With Tori happily following, Tori suggests Cat should "take a wazz." When Cat is confused, Robbie the Scarecrow, André the Lion, and Beck, playing Tin Man, say that they can help her find her way. Suddenly, breaking the fourth wall, a director tells that Leon is late for a scene. André/Leon quickly leaves the set, and we transition into the next scene. At the Asphalt Café, it is unclear whether Leon and Victoria are in character or not, and they are hand fed fancy food by two children. The kids run away when Robbie comes to warn Tori that the Beverly Hills Volcano is about to explode. Robbie begs Tori to spend her last few minutes alive kissing him, but they are cut off when Beck comes in to tell them that the volcano has "retired" and is now in Florida. In the next scene, Jade is surprisingly nice to Tori, even tickling her to cheer her up when she is upset about April Fools' Day. Sikowitz interrupts this when he tells the girls to go to the janitor's closet. Upon entering the closed, Tori appears on the'' iCarly'' set, and from there onto the set of a game show, specifically a spoof of the mid-1970's incarnation of Match Game. In the game show, Tori has to fill in a blank, guessing the judges' words, to win $5`000, but the judges choose the most random words, causing Tori to lose each round and keep getting pushed to the floor by someone dressed like a lobster. After playing the game show, it cuts to the next scene, where Tori's neighbor comes into her living room looking for advice. The episode ends with everyone spontaneously performing the song Shut Up N Dance. Then, a person dressed as Lady Gaga dances with them. Eventually, they all fall to the floor. The cast, as if a sketch comedy show, act as themselves and thank the viewers for watching, also telling them to go to TheSlap.com. Trivia *This episode is non-canon. No ships can be taken seriously due to all of the characters acting majorly out-of-character. *Considering that this is an April Fools episode the entire episode could be considered a big April Fools joke. *Gibby's face can been seen throughout the opening credits (on Tori's balloon and multiplied on the screen behind the dancers.) *Even though this episode takes place on April 1st, it aired on March 24. *Victoria says that this is "The funniest episode that she has ever filmed."http://vyou.com/victorious/1534211/what-was-the-funnest-episode-u-ever-did-on-victorious *iCarly, as well as How to Rock and Bucket & Skinner, had an April Fool's episode airing on the same night. *This is the second Victorious episode based on a holiday, the first one being A Christmas Tori. *This episode is very similar to Blooptorious. *This is the second game show the gang will be hosting, first being The Worst Couple. *Drake Bell, Jerry Trainor and Dennis Haskins all guest star. *The episode includes a cast performance of "Shut Up N Dance." *When Jade leaves to the Janitor's Closet for "Match Play", she sounds and acts like Peewee Herman. *Tori, Cat, Jade, and partially André, Beck and Robbie do a parody of The Wizard of Oz in the Hollywood Arts bathroom. *This is the second time that Jade has been shocked, the other being in Rex Dies. *André breaks the fourth wall by answering to his real name by a director for a scene with Tori. *Andre plays the Cowardly Lion in the parody of The Wizard of Oz ''ironically Leon Thomas III played young Simba in the Broadway version ''The Lion King '' *Cat plays Dorothy in the parody of ''The Wizard of Oz ''ironically Ariana Grande can impersonate Judy Garland who played Dorothy in the 1939 version of the movie *The Dancing Lobster from ''The Amanda Show makes a special appearance. Also, Sikowitz mentions Debbie, who is from The Amanda Show as well. *This is the second time the cast was out of character, first being The Breakfast Bunch; this also happened in the sister show, iCarly episode, iApril Fools. *There possibly was a scene filmed where Drake kisses Tori, but it is never shown in the actual episode. *The sign on Hollywood Arts read "Hollyweird Arts Pie School" in this episode. *This episode had different opening credits than the rest of Season 3. *At the end you can see Matt Bennett getting the girl dressed as Lady Gaga's phone number. *"Where's the beef?" is a reference to the Wendy's commercial in the 80s. *Dan Schneider took the whole cast to dinner in their 70s costumes. *The guy in the hat is Mike Caron. *This is the first time Dan Schneider has been seen onscreen. *This is the second time Robbie has been punched in the face (the first being in Tori the Zombie). *This is the second time Cat has ever punched anyone in the face, the first being Tori in Cat's New Boyfriend. *This is the first time of the season Daniella Monet has a solo and sings seriously (not as Trina). *When Robbie was being lifted in the air with the harness, his shoulders looked buff. *The ending parodied Saturday Night Live, complete with the credit format, good-nights, and music. *This is the second time a singer guest starred in Victorious, Lady Gaga, the first time was in Ice Cream for Kesha, which Kesha appeared in. *'Ending Tagline:' Tori: "You could wazz." Goofs *You can constantly see Beck going up and down the stairs durning the camera cut in the performance of Shut Up N Dance. *At the end where the gang falls down after the song, Cat pushes her hair back to fall, but when they fall, her hair is infront of her. References/Shoutouts/Crossovers *'Saved by the Bell' - The teacher, Mr. Belding, appears in the opening scene and references Zack from the same show. *'The Amanda Show' - The dancing lobsters make several appearances throughout. The set design of the Match Play game show is also similar to the Amanda Show set. *'The Wizard of Oz' - The scene in the bathroom. *'iCarly' - Tori runs through the Shay loft and says hi to Spencer, and he says, "Sup, Tori." back at her. *'The Match Game' - Match Play is a parody of this. *'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' - Trina says, "But I want an Oompa Loompa now!" after Tori complains about her moving to the next scene. *'Wendy's' - "Where's the beef?" *'Saturday Night Live' - The closing credits where Tori and the gang thank everyone. Quotes Jade: (to Cat) I'll get you my pretty! And your little fish, too! Tori: Be gone, you have no powers in this restroom! Jade: 'The witch sneers at Dorothy!... ''(growls) ''Then exits. '''Jade: '''Who took my ruby cellphone? Was it you? '''Cat: '''Well I didn't mean to. Here you can have it back. '''Jade: '''Good. Give it! ''(Jade touches the ruby cellphone and gets Shocked) '''Tori: Are you a good witch, or a sandwich? Cat: Who me? Well, I'm neither a witch nor a snack. You're talking some crazy chiz. Andre: Tori! Tori! Did you hear, did you hear the news?! Tori: What? What happened? Andre: It's war. It's war, Tori, it's war! Tori: (points at him shocked) Is it Switzerland? Andre: (grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her) Will you forget about the war?! We're gonna have a pop quiz! Tori: But...you just said that... Andre: It's true, I tell you! I just heard it from two boys in the bathroom! At the urinal. We're gonna have a pop quiz! A pop quiz is going down, Tori! Tori: Oh...my god, I hate pop quizzes! Andre: (grabs her and shakes her in the air) HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT A POP QUIZ WHEN WE'RE AT WAR?!? It's war, Tori! It's war! (puts her down) I gotta go recycle some aluminum. (starts running) Ah. Oh, say can you see- (his leg gets hit) AHHHH! (Tori gasps) AH, I'M HIT! AAROW! (falls down the stairs) AHHH! AHHH! Ow! I got hit in the leg by a swiss arrow. DANG THIS CURSED WAR! (two Congress-like men come in and drag him away) Everyone: Where's the beef? Tori: Okay, kids won't get that reference! André: Put 'em up, put 'em up! Cat: Put what up? André: Your socks. They fell down. Cat: '''Robbie, who are you? '''Robbie: '''I'm Robbie! '''Cat: '''Oh! Hi Robbie! Gallery The image gallery for '''April Fools Blank may be viewed here. thumb|300px|right|the video for shut up and dance Video thumb|300px|right|Part 2 :))thumb|300px|right|This is part one of April Fools' Blank if you haven't watched it yet, or want to watch it again! thumb|right|300px|The First Sneak Peekthumb|259px|left References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Episodes that Feature the Title